


Christmas Card - a Winter's Tale

by Jyllean



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyllean/pseuds/Jyllean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a little more than a vacation in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Card - a Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. I intended to post it in December. It's a measure of the chaos in my life that I missed that self-imposed target. Oh, well. There's plenty of snow around right now anyway.

"Jim, this is gorgeous." Blair leaned forward, studying the snow covered log home at the end of the drive.  "You're kidding, right?  This is where we're spending the holiday?"

 

Jim shut down the truck's engine, enjoying the expression on Blair's face.  "Pretty impressive, isn't it? They have someone from town come in and decorate it this way every year, even though they don't arrive until after New Years. Grab your bag and we'll take a look."

 

Snow crunched under their boots as the made their way from the truck to the broad porch that ran the width of the cabin. Blair stomped the snow off his, and went to the porch railing, draped in traditional greens. He reached up, gently touching one of the long icicles that added nature's touch to the decoration. He glanced back over his shoulder. "I don't think I've ever been anywhere that looked like it popped off a Christmas card."

 

Jim was busy finding the outdoor outlet the owner had told him to look for.  A flick of the switch and the porch railings, the fence lining the driveway, and the nearby trees sparkled with thousands of tiny white lights.

 

"Whoa! Did you do that?" Blair looked over his shoulder, a huge grin on his face.

 

"I knew where to look." Jim grinned, pleased that Blair seemed so taken with his surprise.  "They look pretty good now, but imagine how everything will look after dark." He flipped the switch off, returning the system to the automatic timer.  "That's not all.  There's supposed to be stuff hanging in the trees to attract birds.  If we watch at night, they said to look for the foxes."

 

Blair's grin got even wider.  "They'll be white, won't they?  Oh, cool.  The perfect Christmas."

 

"Spoken as the good Jewish boy you are," Jim said.  He pulled off one of his gloves to fumble to the keys to the cabin.

 

"Hey, I can appreciate aesthetics. Christmas in North America is cultural, and I do culture.  It's such a wonderful synthesis from all over the world.  Did you know, in the Scandinavian countries…"

 

Jim let his friend's monologue wash over him, enjoying the blend of backwoods silence with the cadence of Blair's voice. When he got the door unlocked, Blair was still absorbed in the view.  Quietly, leaving the door ajar, Jim joined him.  The sun had ducked behind the clouds, and the snow had started again.  They stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the fat flakes swirl as they deflected off the eaves.

 

To be more correct, Blair was watching the falling snow.  Jim was more taken with the intricate design of each individual flake when a straggler came to rest on Blair's hair, left down because they were on vacation. Now that Blair was a full-time cop, he usually kept it tied back.  The combination of cold air and humidity conspired to make the curls even more riotous.  In the morning, Blair would be muttering in frustration, trying to tame them.

 

An interesting thought..  He had his own wild thing to tame.

 

Jim slid closer, wrapping an arm around Blair's waist. He felt the younger man stiffen. The recitation about Scandinavian Christmas customs stuttered to a halt. Jim leaned a cheek against the top of Blair's head.  "You're nervous," he said.  "Don't be. I won't push."

 

Blair took a deep breath and released it slowly. Jim recognized the deliberate attempt to relax.  If heart rate was any indication, the effort didn't work, but in a forced motion, Blair leaned back slightly.  "I guess I'm having a little trouble wrapping my mind around this - suggestion - of yours. You did a good job of catching me off guard."

 

Jim rumpled the soft hair with his nose. "Yeah, well I figured you wouldn't run off screaming in terror if I had you on the highway, going sixty-five and miles from anywhere.  Part of my nefarious plan."

 

Blair chuckled.  "Hey, I'm the emotionally open, flexible half of the partnership, remember?  If you'd said something in the loft, I would have been very cool."

 

"Mmmm – I see.  That explains why your eyes nearly popped out of your head and you hyperventilated."

 

"Did not!" Blair protested, trying to turn and face his accuser.  Jim didn't let him get too far.

 

"Did too.  Good thing it's winter, or bugs would have flown down your throat. Your mouth hung open for a whole minute. Can't think of the last time I had you speechless."

 

Blair blushed furiously.  "Well, you did kind of spring it on me."

 

Jim laughed, and lowered his head so their brows touched.  "Chief, the guys at West Point couldn't plan an ambush this well.  Training tells in the end."

 

"You are so – devious.  And military."  Blair poked him in the ribs.

 

Jim snickered but released his quarry. "And I want you to enlist. Look, we can go in, dump our stuff. Why don't we run back into town?"

 

"But we just got here," Blair protested.

 

"I know, but they keep the heat at bare minimum. It takes a few hours to warm up and be comfortable.  We can stroll around town, look things over.  We need to run a few errands, but after that we should try out the skating rink, and have an early dinner.  They have a pizza place that used to be to die for.  I did my research. It's supposed to be just as good as ever." Blair's stomach growled, and they both laughed.  "I take that as a 'yes'. Go lose those street shoes and change into your new boots."

 

The drive back into town was relaxed, just as Jim intended.  He was stalking a skittish quarry.  Blair was committed to his role as guide, and truly was a flexible soul, but Jim wasn't interested in temporary experimentation.  The desire of his heart needed space and time to understand what was being offered.

 

Blair threw himself into a tour of the local shops with his usual enthusiasm.  Jim already had snowshoes and ice skates reserved, but they still had to stop in at the outdoor sports store to be fitted.  Snowshoes were easy, but Blair had a little more trouble getting a pair of skates that felt right.  Jim strolled around the store while he waited. 

 

He didn't really have anything to shop for. He had his own winter gear, and had packed a secret cache of stuff Sandburg would never buy for himself, all appropriate for snow country layering, stashed in his own bags. Considering all the places Naomi had taken her son in his childhood, Blair had spent remarkably little time in seriously snowy places like the North Cascades. Jim had taken it upon himself to supplement his friend's wardrobe, all for the sake of comfort. Besides, it was Christmas, and a few extra packages wouldn't hurt anything.

 

Then he found it, tucked in a corner display. A classic Nordic sweater, sky blue and black, in a traditional design that would appeal to Blair's anthropologist's sensibilities.  Jim glanced at the price tag and couldn't have cared less about the extra zeros. Ordinary sweaters you could buy at the mall.  This was special. He couldn't get his Visa card out fast enough.  Blair was still occupied getting his skates fitted.  He slipped his find into the package with the snowshoes and other assorted gear. It could be an early Christmas gift.

 

The afternoon progressed, exceeding Jim's hopes. They went skating. They had hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and skated some more.  Despite a few rollerblading lessons from Alec, it took Blair awhile to get the hang of ice skates.  He was unceremoniously dumped on his butt more than a few times.  Jim couldn't stop laughing as the normally cheerful Sandburg glared at the budding hockey kids who buzzed past him as he lay prone on the ice.

 

"It's a conspiracy," he grumbled. "Someone in town rounded up Olympic hopefuls so I'd feel like an idiot."

 

Jim extended a hand and helped his friend up. He kept his grasp a few moments longer than he normally would have.  Blair gave him a little half smile as they parted.  The electricity was mutual, or at least that was Jim's no-longer-secret hope.

 

Jim looked away, but leaned close enough to whisper. "The only conspiracy was me. I have some thoughts on how do soothe those bruises you're accumulating.

 

He skated away backwards, watching the flush climb into Blair's cheeks.

 

&&&&&

 

"That was great pizza," Blair said, pushing his chair back with a sigh.  "I was hungry."

 

"So much for leftovers.  Maybe we ought to order another to take home, just to nibble on," Jim said, polishing off the last few bites of his piece. "I was skeptical about duck on pizza.  It sounded like sacrilege, but it was great.  I'm glad we tried it."

 

"Everything about this afternoon was great," Blair added appreciatively.  He finished the last sip of his red wine.  "How did you ever get all this stuff planned?  Or get the time off?  I'm sure you could get anything you wanted, but what did you promise Simon to cut me loose?" He shoved the remains of pizza crust around the plate with his finger.  "Talk about no seniority."

 

"Come on, Sandburg, don't be glum. You're a rookie in name only, and seniority isn't just recorded on paper, Chief.  Simon understands.  It's a tradeoff.  How many other teams can he call consistently in the middle of the night?  Or get the results we get?"

 

Blair fiddled with his napkin. "Maybe.  I don't want to tick off the other guys.  Some of them want Christmas off, too.  It can't look very equitable."

 

"The ones who matter know the score. Everyone understood. You worked for free every time you came in with me while you were still finishing the academy, much less when you were a student.  How many people do that? If it makes you feel better, I sounded out some of the other guys.  Everyone was fine with it."

 

Blair's frown deepened.  "You didn't mention…"

 

"That's between us.  Just us."  He nudged Sandburg's foot under the table when the frown remained.

 

"This could get really complicated, Jim. Have you really thought about…"

 

"Don't go any farther down that road. Yes, I have thought about it. Tell me one element of this whole sentinel thing that isn't complicated."  He stared into Blair's eyes until his friend looked away. Jim willed himself not to be upset. "We're not going to fret over it now, so cheer up.  I have one more stop planned, but I've got a surprise for you first.  Consider it early Christmas."  He slipped the sweater out from under his coat, where he'd hidden it.

 

"Jim!" Blair's expression matched his shocked tone when he peeked in the bag.  He took his prize out slowly.  "Are you nuts?  This is the real thing. Wool, hand knit." He looked up, his expression full of consternation.  "I know how expensive these are."

 

"Your point?  Put it on."

 

"But -"

 

"This is independent of anything else. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you hate it, I'll take it back."

 

Blair stood and pulled off the well-worn sweatshirt and flannel he'd spent the day in.  Left with only a dark T-shirt, he squirmed into the pullover sweater. "Oh, man. It's great.  My body temperature just went up a couple of degrees." He hugged himself at the elbows. "Ooh, warm. It's perfect.  And beautiful.  Thanks, Jim."

 

Jim smiled, letting Sandburg rattle on about how he shouldn't have, and how admirable wool was as a natural fiber, how these Nordic patterns dated back for centuries.  Yeah, yeah, Sandburg.

 

 Of course it was perfect.  It matched Blair's eyes.

 

&&&&&

 

Jim was grateful for the snow tires on the truck. The road back to the borrowed cabin was narrow, and snow had been falling steadily all day. Some of their earlier tracks were nearly filled in.  He just put it in fourwheel drive and blasted right through. 

 

Even with the snow, it wasn't really a bad drive. A nearly full moon was up. The reflected light gave the landscape a brilliant quality, at least to his eyes.  Fir and Ponderosa pine soared by the roadside, their branches drooping under the load of new snow.

 

As intended, the cabin was blissfully warm when they arrived. They unloaded groceries, snowshoes, and the few miscellaneous purchases they'd made in town. Jim sent Blair to explore the house, and started some coffee.  He had plans for it later.

 

"Wow," Blair said, wandering back into the kitchen.  "This place is so cool.  I can't imagine how the owners can bear to rent it out."

 

"They live in Southern California," Jim said, stowing the last of the snacks and beer in the fridge. "I'm sure they had some fancy designer come in and attend to every detail."

 

"Not what I envisioned when you said we were borrowing a cabin.  How do you know these people?"

 

"Friends of my dad. Like I said, they stay home for Christmas and come up for the New Year.  They're skiers, and avoid the holiday crowds that way."

 

"I saw all the downhill gear. Have you skied before?" he asked, lounging against the counter, watching Jim fuss with the coffee maker.

 

"Some.  Not enough to get really good.  Besides, the crowds can be a hassle.  I'd rather do the cross country or snowshoe.  How about you?"

 

"Same.  I made it off the bunny hill.  As I recall, I was a little more impressive in the lodge."  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"No doubt," Jim said, trying to laugh. He knew Blair hadn't meant anything by the comment, but he really didn't want to think about the procession of ladies through Blair Sandburg's life right now.  "Did you plug in the tree?"

 

"Yup.  Unbelievable.  There are some spectacular ornaments on there."

 

"Probably came from Europe. I think they used to ski in the Alps every season before they bought this place.  You ready to try out the snowshoes?  We won't go very far."

 

"Sure.  If a sentinel can't get you home, nothing will." Blair dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time.  Jim went into the master bedroom on the first floor to get his own lightweight winter gear. Blair had carried his bags up to one of the upstairs bedrooms when they had arrived.  A bit disappointing, but he hadn't really expected anything else. He hadn't really believed that Blair would throw himself into his arms at the first mention of becoming more than friends and work partners.  For all his openness, Sandburg made changes in his permanent relationships slowly, with a lot of deliberation. He was Naomi's child, after all.

 

Blair's suitcase could be on the rooftop for all he cared.  It was where he spent the night by the end of vacation that mattered to Jim. 

 

They met in the entryway.  Blair was already puzzling out the bindings on the snowshoes. He was dressed heavier than Jim, but that was normal.  His hair was tucked under a conventional woolen hat.

 

Jim tugged playfully at the fuzz ball on the hat. "Thank God you didn't bring that earflap thing.  I swear, that monstrosity came straight out of 'Fargo', and I'll bet you've never been to North Dakota.

 

"Hey, how do you know?  Don't diss the hat.  It is still in my possession.  I left it at home, so I wouldn't have to listen to you.  Where's your head cover, smartass?"

 

Jim twirled a fleece ear band around one finger. "Wool hats make my head itch. I like these better. Besides, it's not really that cold. Let's go."

 

Jim knew the general layout of the surroundings for a few miles in either direction.  They followed a frozen creek down a slope in back of the cabin. After a few hundred yards it opened up into a wide meadow, glittering in the moonlight.

 

"This must be amazing on a clear night," Blair said, staring up at the side.  Snowflakes quickly dotted his upturned face.  "Oh, cool.  The snow falling looks awesome."

 

"Enjoy, Chief.  Not me."

 

Blair's head snapped down, his eyes alarmed. "Is something wrong?"   

 

"Pretty close to hypnotic. Too easy to zone."

 

"Shit, I'm sorry.  I didn't think."

 

"Why be sorry?  You should be enjoying yourself.  Come on, let's walk." 

 

They made a circuit, walking the edges of the meadow. For a long time they said nothing. The scene was breathtaking enough; snow crunching underfoot, flakes swirling in the air, breath condensing in front of them. Jim stopped suddenly, and motioned Blair to his side.

 

"Can you see them?" he whispered.

 

"Where?  What?  Is it a fox?"

 

"No.  Deer."  Jim wrapped an arm around Blair's opposite shoulder and pointed.  Blair followed the line with his eyes.  At first he saw nothing.  "Can't see," he said in his lowest whisper.

 

"Just under the trees."

 

Blair caught just a hint of movement. "I see them." At that moment, the deer looked up.  Huge dark eyes locked on the two men, staring.

 

"Will they run?" Blair asked.

 

"No.  They're not really afraid if we don't do anything threatening. Watch." 

 

Jim was right.  The deer stayed motionless for nearly a minute.  Then, for no apparent reason, they bounded off, sailing over the drifts.

 

"Oh, man.  How do they do that?"  Blair asked. "They just float." He looked at Jim, his eyes filled with excitement and amazement.  "I feel like an elephant.  How could anyone shoot them?  I never could."

 

"If you're hungry, Chief, you eat."

 

"I guess."

 

"Even the hunter admires the grace. The Chopec may put something in the pot, but they revere the animal.  They give thanks, and send the animal's spirit back to the earth to live again. It's a matter of respect, and knowing your place in the world."

 

They completed their circuit, coming back to the edge of the frozen stream.  "Supposedly, it drops off in a waterfall about a hundred yards through the woods. I don't want to try it at night, but the owner says the water freezes over the rocks, like natural sculpture. We can go exploring tomorrow."

 

"I'm game," Blair said.

 

"Maybe, but right now you're getting cold. We stopped too much. Let's go back."

 

Based on better vision, Jim took the lead. It was a little harder scrambling up in the snow that was now gathering in large drifts.  At the top of one especially long uphill step, Jim reached down to give Blair a hand up.  Together, they teetered together on a small boulder, surrounded by a field of powdery snow. It was a little crowded, and Jim took advantage.

 

This time he kept Blair's hand firmly in his grasp.

 

&&&&

 

"Try this," Jim said, handing Blair a steaming mug.  Blair had changed back into his new sweater, and was standing in stocking feet in the comfortable living room.

 

"Okay.  What is it?" 

 

"See if you can guess."

 

"Ooooh, tests.  Very sneaky, Jim."  Blair blew across the surface and took a cautious sip. The whipped cream left a white line on his upper lip, which he cheerfully licked off.  "Coffee, brandy.  What else?"

 

"It's Keoke coffee.  Can you taste the Kahlua?"  Jim gently kissed the corner of Blair's mouth. "You missed a little cream."

 

"It's great," Blair said. He looked down, into the mug.

 

Jim could hear his heart racing. The kiss had been a little unfair. He reminded himself that this wasn't the moment to press too hard.  "The kiss, or the drink?" he asked, trying to keep his tone from being totally brazen.

 

Blair looked up, his head still slightly bent. For a man who exuded sensuality, he looked painfully shy and unsure.  "Both."

 

"Good.  I consider it a compliment to be ranked with Kahlua." Jim slid behind Blair. They were both facing the fire, which Jim had started as soon as they'd come in from of the snowy wonderland. The Christmas tree and other decorations sparkled with lights.  The air was laden with the scent of evergreen.  Jim dropped his chin over Blair's shoulder.  When the shorter man leaned into him, he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist for the second time that day, allowing his hands to slip down to the jean-covered crotch.  An almost inaudible moan was the result.

 

"Jim – I…"

 

"Shhh.  We're not going anywhere you don't want to go.  You didn't say 'no' when I asked this morning.  That's enough for now."  He increased the pressure minutely, and felt Blair stir beneath his hand.

 

"We're friends, Jim.  We're work partners.  I don't want to mess anything up."

 

"None of that is going to change. We're just going to explore a little. No pressure." He gave one last gentle squeeze and released his quarry.  "Pick a comfortable chair.  I'll go get my share of the coffee. We can read, or just watch the fire. Enjoy the evening."

 

Jim retreated to the kitchen, poured the coffee and added the other ingredients.  Blair would set the pace, and he promised himself he'd be content with whatever decision his partner made.  If Blair was cuddled up in one of the single chairs, then that would be that.

 

He was sure Blair heard him as he made his way back to the spacious living room.  The younger man didn't look up.  Jim had to smile. For a man adept with verbal expression, Blair's silent response was eloquent. 

 

The overhead lights were off. Firelight rippled along the log walls. From the other corner, the tree lights cast a glow, reflecting off the dazzling, multicolored glass ornaments. Blair had pulled the oversized, two person settee in front of the fireplace. He was curled into one corner, leaving plenty of room for a second person.

 

Clear enough.  Jim settled in next to him.  They sat comfortably, sipping coffee.

 

"This was a perfect day. It really was just like a Christmas card out there tonight.  I can't believe you went to all this trouble," Blair said.

 

Jim bit back all the words that might have tumbled from his tongue.  How could this man, who had nearly died as the price for being his friend, given up a career for him, think a few reservations were too much trouble?  "I think you're worth it," he finally managed. "I think you're worth any amount of trouble."

 

"Actually, I can't believe you asked." Blair's clear blue eyes fastened on his. "You could have any woman you wanted.  Why? Why me?"

 

"Because I want the person I love. It's as complicated, and simple as that."

 

Blair didn't answer.  He looked away.  Jim leaned back in the comfortable chair.  It wasn't the greatest explanation, but it was the only one that was truthful.

 

After a few minutes, Blair set his mug down and settled his head on Jim's shoulder.  He turned slightly to his side, resting an arm across Jim's waist.

 

 Jim nuzzled Blair's ear as he curled against him.  Jim glowed with warmth that didn't come from the fire.  "Thank you," he said, nibbling gently on the lobe of Blair's closest ear.  "I love you, Blair Sandburg.  You're my perfect Christmas card." 

 

The End


End file.
